BSL-3 CORE - ABSTRACT The overall hypothesis for this PPG application is that both resting CD4+ T cells and resident macrophages harbor latent SIV genomes during longterm antiretroviral therapy (ART), and therefore contribute to the rebound of virus in blood, CSF, and tissues after ART cessation. The BSL-3 Core is a pivotal part of this proposal since all four research projects will utilize samples collected from infected macaques. To support this overall PPG, we will: A) Quickly execute targeted measures data for each project and communicate it rapidly to investigators; consult and communicate daily with team members of all of the individual projects to provide support on sample preparation, quantitation of biological parameters, and data dissemination; B) Work hand in hand with the Animal Core to isolate the appropriate samples and prepare them in a manner for subsequent analysis with the appropriate methods; C) Continually update project specific and overall databases and provide coherent data summaries and figures suitable for inclusion into manuscripts to facilitate data dissemination and communication; D) Provide access to cutting edge technologies to support projects and identify and apply technologies to streamline analysis and increase productivity and data quality.